1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension. More particularly, the present invention relates to an active geometry control suspension that varies the alignment angle of a wheel according to the running state to improve running stability.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an active geometry control suspension (AGCS) improves turning stability while a vehicle is moving.
The AGCS includes an actuator that is operated according to an electrical signal during high-speed turning of the vehicle, a control lever that is controlled by the actuator, and an assist link that is moved downward by the control lever to control toe-in angle of a rear wheel.
The AGCS receives the signal sensing the turning of the vehicle and steering angle, to control the toe-in angle of the rear wheel by the actuator such that the turning of the vehicle becomes stable.
FIG. 3 is a schematic diagram of a general active geometry control suspension.
Referring to FIG. 3, an active geometry control suspension includes an assist link 35, a control lever 34, and an actuator 31, and an operating rod 32 is formed on an end portion of the actuator 31.
One end of the assist link 35 is connected to the link structure of a wheel, and the other end of the assist link 35 is connected to the control lever 34. The control lever 34 rotates based on the fixing hinge 33, one end thereof is connected to the assist link 35, and the other end thereof is connected to the operating rod 32.
If the actuator 31 pulls up the operating rod 32, the control lever 34 rotates in a clockwise direction based on the fixing hinge 33 to push out the assist link 35, and if the actuator 31 pushes out the operating bar 32, the control lever 34 rotates in an opposite direction based on the fixing hinge 33 to draws the assist link 35 near.
The toe-in angle of the wheel is varied according to movement of the assist link 35, and particularly the toe-in angle is reduced on a straight road, and the toe-in angle is increased in a high-speed turning condition.
A control portion (30, ECU) detects the speed and the steering angle of the vehicle to increase the toe-in angle of the wheel if the vehicle speed and the steering angle are respectively higher than a predetermined value so as to improve the stability of the vehicle.
However, a road-impact of the wheel of the vehicle is transferred to the actuator 1 such that the durability thereof is deteriorated. In addition, so as to improve the durability, make the assembly structure solid, and securely fix the actuator 31, there is a problem that the manufacturing cost thereof is increased.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.